The present application generally relates to wireless communication networks and, more particularly, to methods and systems for optimizing the performance of wireless networks by automatically or manually capturing wireless traffic and other radio frequency (RF) energy in the network and analyzing the data to identify network anomalies and to determine one or more solutions, without human intervention.
Wireless communication has become the primary and sometimes the only means of connectivity in today's world. Examples of wireless client devices include, but are not limited to, computer laptops, smartphones, tablets, wearable smart devices, smart TVs, IoT devices, and robots. Wireless client devices are also found in automobiles, trucks, autonomous vehicles, and drones. Wireless infrastructure devices include, but are not limited to, wireless access points, and base stations. Many enterprises rely on optimal performance of wireless networks. Network performance can be characterized by many attributes, including but not limited to, connectivity, throughput, responsiveness, retry percentage, coverage, signal strength, and percentage utilization of the wireless spectrum across multiple wireless technologies. For example, the same wireless spectrum can be shared by both Wi-Fi and LTE protocols, cordless phones, Bluetooth, baby monitors and garage openers. Poor network performance can cause loss of revenue, loss of productivity, and end-user frustration, among other problems. Hence, it has become extremely important that wireless networks perform optimally. However, there are many factors that can lead to a poor wireless experience including, but not limited to, poor wireless network design, network congestion, non-compliance to continuously evolving standards, bugs in software or hardware, incompatibility among devices, old devices operating at low speeds, multiple wireless frequency bands, RF interference from non-network devices (e.g., microwave ovens, cordless phones, and baby monitors), and multiple wireless modulation techniques.
Tuning such a network to perform optimally requires extensive technical knowledge and expertise, along with sophisticated tools. Moreover, due to the continuously changing nature of wireless communication, some problems may happen randomly. Hence, it is important that a human being having the knowledge and required expertise be available while the problem happens, which further increases the difficulty in optimizing performance.